


dead calm

by haru182



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él levanta sus ojos hacia ti y así de lento como es el proceso de un amanecer de invierno, te agachas encima de él. <br/>Despacio. La calma muerta de la mañana entre tus labios. Él tira de ti agarrándote por los hombros y cuando te entierra las uñas en la cadera ya la vida no es vida, cada célula de tu cuerpo acaba por despertarse con una descarga eléctrica que te hace estremecer y él te besa con la lengua amarga y perezosa.</p>
<p>o en el que Harry ha tenido una vida complicada en el instituto y Louis es el chico nuevo al que no le importa lo que los demás digan de él. Y entonces Harry ya no vuelve a estar solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Sientes el viento fluir casi como agua entre tus dedos; es tibio, es invisible, no te hace daño. El ambiente gris parece que se funde con tu piel, pareces tan triste en medio del parque y no lo sabes y las hojas otoñales se arrastran a merced del anuncio de la tormenta. Porque tú estás solo y las puedes oír susurrar una despedida al pasar a tu lado, como rasgando el pavimento de la acera. Tienes las manos abiertas sintiendo el viento y sabes que ese lugar no es a donde perteneces. Tienes siete años pero tu ceño fruncido te hace parecer una obra de arte descarada y con un toque dramático. ¿Quién pinta ángeles fuera del cielo?

El viento es tibio pero tú estás frío. Los demás niños se han ido hace rato, aún puedes sentir sus risas punzándote en el estómago y te duele el labio de tanto mordértelo porque no quieres llorar. Estás ahí de pie y solo porque ellos se han ido a otro sitio y no te dejaban jugar con ellos. Seguramente ya estén en sus casas viendo la televisión o renegando para no tomarse la sopa de la cena, porque va a llover y a ninguno de vosotros os dejan salir a jugar mientras llueve.

Bueno, a ti sí, pero dices que no para que no se rían más de ti porque creen que tu madre es una bruja o una indigente. Pero sabes que tu madre no es nada de eso. Tu madre te enseña a amar la naturaleza, a vestir con los colores del sol y las flores y siempre dijo que prefería hacer el amor antes que la guerra.

-          Tu madre es una hippie, una puta friki. – te dijo una vez Sean McArthur y no tenías ni seis años pero sí la suficiente determinación para pegar un puñetazo.

Pero sigues frío, sientes que la ropa te pica porque tienes tanta rabia dentro de ti que crees que de repente te ha crecido un volcán dentro y no te habías dado cuenta. Y quieres llorar, pero tú nunca lloras y mucho menos si es porque los niños no te dejan jugar al fútbol con ellos.

-          Eres un rarito, nadie quiere tenerte en su equipo.

Y no lo entiendes, porque tú no te vistes como tu madre (no porque te de vergüenza, sino porque no te gustan mucho los colores vivos), tú ves los partidos que ve todo el mundo porque te interesan, te gusta comer helado incluso cuando hay nieve y crees que eres un niño normal. O a veces no estás tan seguro y te preguntas si no es ya demasiado anormal pensar en esas cosas a tan temprana edad.

Y empiezas a no dormir por las noches. La profesora ya ha preguntado por tu falta de atención en clase y por el hecho de que en el recreo te encierres en la biblioteca (a dormir). Tu madre te mira con preocupación cuando llegas directamente del colegio a tu cuarto sin saludarla y por eso has decidido ir al parque ese día porque a lo mejor los otros niños te daban una oportunidad.

Decides que has perdido el tiempo de una manera monumental. Caminas hasta tu casa, manos en los bolsillos y la lluvia pegando fuerte sobre tu cuello.

 

 

*

 

 

Cumples los nueve años el mismo día que Lara Foster, la niña más bonita de la clase. O eso es lo que creen todos. Tu madre te dijo que podías invitar a un montón de amigos a tu fiesta y que iba a preparar el estofado de algas que tanto te gusta (porque sois vegetarianos desde siempre, claro). Pero dudas que nadie quiera comer el estofado y además tú no tienes amigos. En todo caso todo el mundo prefiere ir a la fiesta de Lara, porque ella es alta y ríe como las campanas, porque tiene una piscina y una casa de campo con ponys. Lara es rubia y tiene ojos de gato verdes. Y tú te has mirado a veces al espejo y sabes que son muy parecidos a los tuyos. Todos los niños de clase quieren ser los novios de Lara. Incluso uno de diez años de la clase de al lado, un curso más avanzado, le regaló una pulsera con florecitas blancas.

-          Eh, ¿vais a la fiesta de Lara?

Y nadie se acuerda de que es tu cumpleaños, pero sabes que tampoco tienen que acordarse de una cosa de la que no están al tanto; escuchas de espaldas en tu asiento mientras finges hacer las tareas del día siguiente.

-          Lara me ha invitado a mí personalmente – alardea Simon Bell, que vive al lado de Lara y se cree el rey del Universo por acompañarla por las mañanas a clase.

-          Pero YO le gusto a Lara. La semana pasada me prestó su lápiz preferido – Sean no es de los que se quedan atrás y quieres poner los ojos en blanco porque sabes que en realidad Lara no está interesada en ninguno de los dos.

¿Qué sentido tiene todo eso de todos modos? Es como vivir en una película de esas de mayores que dan tanto asco y se dicen todo el rato “te amo” pero luego acaban en la cama de otras personas. Sientes que te dan un golpe en la espalda, no muy fuerte, no ofensivo. Sólo un toque de atención.

-          ¿Qué te gusta más de Lara, Harry? ¿Verdad que parece que su piel es de porcelana? – Las niñas estaban jugando todas en un rincón de la clase a ser las mamás y por eso no oían lo que decían los chicos. Los chicos tampoco hablarían de eso si ellas estuvieran cerca.

-          No me gusta Lara – dices con seguridad. Porque, bueno, es una niña muy popular y bonita, pero no es como si te gustara o giraras la cabeza sólo para mirarla a ella.

-          ¿Quién te gusta? Seguro que es esa gorda sebosa que se sienta adelante, la foca Fuentes – los niños se ríen a tu alrededor y no sabes muy bien si es de ti o de Fiona Fuentes.

-          Fiona dibuja muy bien, sacó un diez en arte el trimestre pasado – la defiendes porque te da igual que no le quede muy bien la ropa o que no sea tan suave y fina como las otras niñas. Te da igual que su acento sea raro y que no diga muy bien algunas palabras, a ti te gustan sus dibujos y que siempre te ayuda con algún ejercicio de matemáticas que no entiendes.

-          Yo me paso los dibujos de la foca por la polla, Styles – Sean sabe que quieres pegarle, porque lleva haciéndote rabiar desde que tienes cinco años y por un momento crees que sus ojos marrones se han vuelto naranjas del color del fuego y sientes que te has quemado la piel con ellos.

Te das la vuelta en silencio de nuevo en tu asiento y escuchas las risas crueles de tus compañeros de clases detrás de ti. A los profesores ya les da igual que no prestes demasiada atención y que te duermas en clase, porque por las noches no puedes conciliar el sueño. A veces Sean te empuja más fuerte que siempre por los pasillos, pero a todos les da igual. Y sabes que el sábado no habrá fiesta de cumpleaños para ti, sólo una comida en la cocina con tu madre y las algas.

La punta del lápiz se parte en el papel blanco inmaculado. ¿Por qué no puedes mentir? ¿Por qué no puede gustarte Lara? ¿Por qué no giras la cabeza para mirarla? Piensas en todas y cada una de las chicas de tu clase, incluso en Fiona Fuentes y te das cuenta de que ninguna te llama la atención. Tampoco nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora y los ojos te arden porque quieres llorar y sales corriendo del salón de clases tirándote del pelo.

¿Y si eres un monstruo? ¿Y si estás destinado a quedarte excluido de todos para siempre? La loza fría del suelo del baño te acaricia la cara con poca delicadeza. Ahí si puedes llorar. Ahí puedes odiar a Sean, a Colin, a Simon y a todos los chicos que nunca han querido aceptarte con ellos. Tu madre dice que es porque no ven lo buen chico que eres. Pero las lágrimas nunca vienen a ti, los labios te tiemblan y al pasarte la lengua por ellos es como si acabaras de acariciar un desierto árido de esos a los que se les resquebraja el suelo.

-          ¿Harry? ¿Estás aquí? – te levantas con un movimiento tan brusco que crees que se te ha desprendido el cerebro y abres la puerta del cubículo en el que te habías metido.

Lara te mira con la cabeza ladeada, al parecer sin tener miedo de estar metida en el baño de los chicos y su pelo amarillo intenso brilla bajo los neones blancos del lugar.

-          No puedes estar aquí, Lara – le dices con toda la convicción que un niño de diez años puede reunir sin llegar a ser grosero.

-          Pensé que estabas llorando ¿por qué saliste corriendo así de clase?

Y a tu cabeza viene una respuesta inmediata que te sabe amarga en la boca y se escribe “porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que no me gusta ninguna chica y no sé qué hacer”.

 

 

*

 

 

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que los chicos, ya con casi los doce años cumplidos, empiezan a llamarte _maricón_. Además de que todos te odian más de lo que ya lo hacían antes porque desde el día que te escapaste a temblar como un endemoniado en el baño, Lara se ha convertido en algo así como tu mejor amiga y a Sean no le hace mucha gracia verla salir de tu casa todos los domingos. A ti no te gusta ella (y lo has intentado, lo juras) pero tú a ella sí. Y le has explicado que no puedes hacer nada, que crees que algo va mal contigo porque no te sientes de esa manera con nadie.

Tampoco pasa mucho tiempo hasta que ella te tira un donut a la cara y mientras te quitas el azúcar de las cejas se carcajea preguntándote si te gustan los chicos. Y tú te paralizas porque no lo has pensado, porque los insultos de “chupapollas” “floripondio” “putón” “desviado” eran sólo eso, insultos. Lara te mira con los ojos verdes brillándole más que nunca y tú te alejas de ella cruzándote de brazos. Te sientes ahogado, como si acabaran de echarte un cubo de agua helada encima y al empezar a hiperventilar por el impacto te fallaran los pulmones.

-          Yo creo que es bonito. Mira, Shaee de sexto curso tiene dos papás, ¿nunca les has visto en el colegio? Son realmente apuestos los dos, como dos príncipes azules – ella te mira con ojos de ensueño y sabes que quiere quitarle hierro al asunto. Tragas con fuerza.

-          Pero yo… Pero yo no… - no te salen las palabras porque de repente ya no tienes saliva y el sofá da vueltas contigo encima.

-          Eh, mamá dice que aún soy muy joven para tener novio y por eso si no hago caso a los imbéciles de clase soy lista. Eres muy joven para tener lo que sea que quieras tener, ¿no? Eso es lo que dice mamá – repite las palabras de su madre y tú te quedas de piedra. Tienes tantas preguntas… y no tienes a quien preguntar…

-          ¿Eso significa que no puedo tener amigos hombres? – Lara se acerca y te envuelve con sus brazos finos y blancos. Puedes oler el azúcar en sus manos y quieres sentirte un poquito nervioso por tener a la chica que todos los niños quieren así de cerca.

-          Los padres de Shaee tienen muchos amigos, Harry.

 

 

*

 

 

Anne y tú ya estáis acostumbrados a que Lara vaya puntual a la fiesta de tu cumpleaños. Lara trae las bebidas orgánicas y Anne le prepara algún capricho de carne para la cena. Te cantan el cumpleaños feliz con palmas y todo y tú soplas las trece velas sintiéndote casi insignificante y es raro, porque según tenías entendido eras algo más mayor que ayer.

Tu madre os da treinta libras a cada uno para que vayáis al centro comercial a gastároslo en lo que queráis y Lara se pone brillo en los labios antes de salir a tu lado por la puerta. Vais andando y riendo del peinado nuevo de la profesora de matemáticas cuando de repente Lara te toma fuerte de la mano y suspira.

-          Harry, tengo que decirte una cosa.

-          ¿Sí? – se te hace raro, ¡como si Lara no te contara hasta de qué color eran sus bragas sin avisar!

-          Ayer un chico me pidió ser su novia. Va a un curso más adelantado que nosotros. ¿Sabes quién es Zayn Malik? Parece un poco malo, pero creo que es adorable en el fondo…

Te parece genial, porque así Lara tendría a alguien que la cuidara porque tú realmente no servías de mucho… y entonces dejaste de verla los días de semana por la tarde. Y después los fines de semana también, porque hey, Zayn me va a llevar a comer a su casa, o Zayn quiere que vaya a ver la tele, o Zayn me ha pedido que vayamos a pasear.

Y así fue como volviste al parque, con el viento entre los dedos y las hojas como amigas. Con ganas de llorar, pero tú no lloras, tú nunca has llorado. Ni duermes. Ni ríes. Ni sientes.

 

 

*

 

 

Es lunes y todo apesta muchísimo. Las dos primeras horas de clases de informática se hacen imposibles de sobrevivir pero cuando llega el recreo sigues respirando, así que supones que tendrás que acabar el día. Te sientas solo en tu mesa de siempre y ya ni te esfuerzas en hablar con nadie porque no te gusta la gente. Y lo has decidido desde que Lara se hizo animadora al cumplir los quince y después de dejar de salir con el tal Zayn Malik pasó a ser la novia como de treinta chicos más. En el fondo supones que lo decidiste desde que los niños se reían de tu madre.

-          Perdona, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar el laboratorio de química avanzada de tercer curso?

Al darte la vuelta con cara de malas pulgas y las ojeras más grandes que has tenido en el mes, un chico con gafas de montura negra y pelo liso castaño claro te mira con un plano del instituto en la mano. ¿Química avanzada? El tercer curso es tu curso, pero tú vas a teatro y a artes contemporáneas.

-          Tengo clase en ese pasillo ahora, si quieres te acompaño. – tú te encoges de hombros con desinterés, pero él te sonríe. Y te preguntas por qué él no está en la mesa de los futbolistas con Sean y Colin intentando encontrar una vacuna para tu homosexualidad.

-          ¡Genial! Llevo todo el día intentando encontrarlo…, bueno, unos minutos en realidad – la manera en que pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe de sí mismo te pone la piel de gallina. – ¿Me puedo sentar?

Te cuenta que viene de Doncaster y que tenía un grupo de música. Que se llama Louis Tomlinson y tiene hermanas pequeñas. A ti no es que no te interese, pero eres poco hablador y será porque no estás muy acostumbrado a escuchar cosas personales que no sabes responderle bien. A esas alturas crees que estará convencido que eres un puto bicho raro y al sonar el timbre dejas tu almuerzo a la mitad.

-          ¿No vas a comerte eso? – pregunta señalando al cuenco de cerezas que os ponen en la bandeja todos los lunes.

-          Eh, no… no tengo hambre – tu voz suena más ronca de lo normal y Louis levanta una ceja.

-          Parece lo único decente que ponen de comer por aquí – se limpia el jugo de una de las frutillas de los labios con el dorso de su mano y por un momento temiste por la limpieza tan pulcra de su sudadera de Hollister.

-          Créeme que lo es – dices mientras tuerces el gesto al observarle reírse con la boca llena de cerezas y empieza a echar los huesos de las cerezas en su mano cuando vais de camino a clase. Es un poco más alto que tú y aunque no te hubiera dicho que es nuevo lo hubieras sabido, porque se ha acercado a ti y aún no sabe quién eres.

 

*

 

Como tú estás solo en todos los grupos de trabajo de clase, las asignaturas que tienes en común con Louis son en las que ya no estás solo. Te ponen con él a hacer un montón de proyectos de historia y literatura y no puedes decir que _no_ aunque quieras. Lara te ha vuelto a mirar por primera vez en mucho tiempo y tú le has devuelto el gesto con todo el desprecio del mundo. La odias porque la echas de menos. Era tu amiga y ahora pasa de ti como de la mierda. Y al verte hablando con Louis, sentándote con él y comiendo con él se muere de curiosidad.

No es que tú le respondas mucho a lo que él te cuenta; él sólo te habla sin parar y crees que le han echado cuerda antes de salir de su casa todas las mañanas. Y hay una manera extraña en la que le brillan los ojos que te hace sentir tan incómodo… o tal vez tan a gusto que no puedes ni tragar sin ahogarte con tu propia saliva. Los trabajos de literatura no salen de la biblioteca del instituto pero tú te estás animando a decirle que se venga a merendar algún día a tu casa. Pero eh, no confías en nadie y la mirada curiosa de Lara no te abandona jamás.

No es la única. Empiezas a oír susurros por los pasillos y temes que Louis los escuche también. Sean se ríe en tu cara, se rió de ti en tu cara, pero muy bajito, dos semanas después de estar sentado con Louis, cuando te descubrió mirando lo largas que se veían sus pestañas bajo los cristales de sus gafas.

Te cagas en todos tus muertos.

 

 

*

 

 

    -     ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices de The XX? Tienes que amar a The XX porque si no eres mi amigo, Harry Styles, ¿vale? – Louis se pone muy serio cuando habláis de música y a ti te gusta ese gesto que hace con la mano al fingir que está enfadado. Te gusta también mirar con curiosidad cosas de su habitación que sólo has visitado tres veces (pero bueno), y te gusta que no mire a ningún otro sitio cuando vais juntos caminando y hablando en el recreo.

Es como si fuera inmune a todo lo que dicen de ti, de tu madre, de todo lo que se inventan y como si aunque lo supiera (sospechas que _lo sabe_ ) no le importara en lo más mínimo.

-          Bueno, a mi me gustan, pero no me digas que puedes escuchar a T. Mills, me recuerda a la gentuza de nuestra clase en el colegio – bajas la cabeza, en realidad no has querido llevar el tema por donde lo has hecho y sientes que Louis se sienta a tu lado, estáis de casual en el porche de su casa.

Es el medio día, después de una jornada de clase algo más agotadora que las demás porque tuvisteis educación física a la última hora y aún no has ido a tu casa a comer, sino que te entretuviste con Louis en el camino. Sus ojos azules te miran con transparencia y tú te sonrojas con rabia contenida en la punta de la lengua.

-          Parece que les odias tanto como ellos a ti – te dice Louis con esa voz suya que a veces parece un hilo y es tan suave como la seda.

-          Ellos me odiaron primero, yo no les hice nada – te encoges de hombros y traes de vuelta el hielo que has ido acumulando todos estos años, porque estás asumiendo día a día que _Louis no te puede pasar_ , que en cualquier momento te dejará.

Porque a ti nadie te puede querer.

Porque eres lo que eres y aunque Anne diga que está bien, aunque sabes que muchos lo acepten, a ti te han arruinado la vida en el colegio porque “estás enfermo” y “eres un rarito”.

Louis te da dos palmaditas en la espalda y sonríe con los labios tristes, parece que no se da cuenta pero tú eres capaz de no llorar, aunque no seas capaz de dormir.

-          ¿Somos amigos, Harry? Es decir, no tenemos por qué serlo. Yo llegué nuevo a este lugar y simplemente te ataqué en la mesa del comedor porque parecías ser la única persona que no estaba ocupada…

_Parecía_ que quería decir mucho más y no respondes a su pregunta, porque la mano que ha colocado encima de tus omoplatos quema el hielo que hay en ti y le miras de cerca, con miedo y vergüenza. Te quedas en silencio, esperando a que continúe y a tu mente vienen como una ráfaga todos los pasos que una amistad experimenta en su inicio y como has ido pasando por todo eso con Louis. Eso de “ah, pues a mí me gustan más los perros” o “¿cuál es tu grupo favorito?” y reírte porque “Family Guy debería de ser un monumento histórico” “sí, tío, es una puta leyenda, colega”. Y cosas así. Porque vais a cumplir los dieciséis y a ti no te apetece hablar de gente ni de relaciones y a él parece no molestarle entonces te enseña revistas con trucos para videojuegos y luego te dice que si te apetece quedar el domingo para jugar al futbol. Y tu obviamente le habías dicho que sí.

Y así había sido con todo. Él te había propuesto desviar el trabajo de historia por un plano más artístico y tú aceptaste, aunque era lo que en el fondo más te gustaba. También le dijiste que vale, que podrías soportar ver esa película que no te gustaba para nada y ahora le tienes ahí, delante de ti sin decir nada y jugando con las mangas de su camisa.

-          ¿Qué quieres decir con que si somos amigos? – sabes que te está reclamando que le cuentes lo que no quieres contarle, que destruyas el tabú que tú mismo le has impuesto a tu naturaleza. Pero es que no es fácil y te morirías ahí mismo para que él entendiera que no es fácil.

Porque, joder, está bien que el mundo se haya adecuado mínimamente a que un hombre le guste otro. Pero, hola, tú _sabes_ que vas a ir al infierno aunque tu madre nunca te lo enseñara. La abuela ya se había encargado de eso desde que tú aprendiste a oír y sabes que vas a ir al infierno por mirar cuando Louis se agacha en gimnasia para recoger las pelotas de baloncesto. Y además, Anne nunca va a poder tener nietos, o no al menos como es debido. Tú casi que cumples los malditos dieciséis y ya lo tienes asumido y tiemblas por la noche (en vez de llorar) porque sabes que es así. Y te preguntas si es verdad que vas a pasarte mil años quemándote.

Sientes su mano posarse en tu hombro y luego cómo te acaricia la clavícula hasta volver de nuevo de camino por tu cuello. Es como si sus manos estuvieran impregnadas de fibra de vidrio y te cortaran cada vez que corren un centímetro más por tu piel. Casi que puedes escuchar cómo el flujo de tu sangre se acelera y de repente se acumula todo en tus mejillas. Te das la vuelta, porque él te acaricia desde atrás y le miras con ojos temblorosos y brillantes.

-          Si somos amigos, Harry, entonces deberías de contármelo todo. – Louis levanta una ceja al terminar lo que parece la explicación más fácil y estúpida que te han dado en tu vida y tu suspiras profundo porque su mano sique en tu hombro.

Te pones de pie, deshaciéndote del contacto, eres como tan pequeñito y te tiemblan los labios sin querer. Y ves que él es tan felino y bronceado que te dan ganas de esconderle todo. Y todo es todo. Todo es que nunca te han gustado las niñas, nunca te ha gustado nadie pero ahora te gusta él. Es como que la motosierra que te desgarra por la mitad al reconocer eso no se oyera y él sólo sonríe en miniatura sólo para ti.

-          No quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo por las cosas que aún no te he contado – te metes las manos en los bolsillos porque así no te tiemblan si te da por gesticular y es como si la cabeza te fuera a explotar.

Cierras los ojos. Ibas a pensar en algo para relajarte pero sus brazos son muy fuertes y te están envolviendo entero, como una pitón que ha atrapado a su presa. Pero Louis es todo olor a lavanda y su pelo es suave contra tu oreja. Intentas levantar los brazos (por puro instinto, vaya) para devolver el abrazo pero no puedes; te tiene realmente atrapado.

Bien, conserva la calma y respira. Pero al meter aire por tu nariz lo único que consigues es que hasta su sudor te llegue hasta el cerebro. Y si algún día llegas a meterte cocaína piensas que será como esto.

-          No vas a dejar de ser mi amigo por cosas que ya sé.

 

 

*

 

 

El verano siguiente, Louis se va de vacaciones a Estados Unidos tres meses.

Bajas casi diez kilos, empiezas a escuchar estúpidos grupos hardcore y aunque todo el mundo esté muy moreno, tú no, porque no has salido ni un día de tu casa.

 

 

*

 

 

Al fin son las diez de la noche. Es uno de esos días en los que no tienes nada realmente importante que hacer hasta por la noche y te  la pasas tirado en la cama haciendo conjeturas sobre tu suerte. O sobre cómo te va a salir eso que tienes que hacer. Es invierno, el invierno siempre te ha gustado. La Navidad está muy cerca y por ello también el cumpleaños de Louis. De hecho, más de lo que a ti te gustaría. Aunque es veintitrés de diciembre, ya sabes que la fiesta de tu mejor amigo va a ser a las ocho y media en la casa de su padre.

-          ¿Y no va a estar tu viejo? – oyes la risa de Louis al otro lado del teléfono y sonríes para ti mismo. Te estás haciendo tortitas para merendar y si no fueras un hombre creerías que estás embarazado de lo mucho que comes compulsivamente.

-          Qué va. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas. ¿Qué haces? ¿Puedo pasarme por tu casa para que me digas que ponerme? Tú siempre sabes qué tengo que ponerme.

En realidad era imposible que le dijeras que no. Y era verdad, tú siempre sabías qué debía ponerse. Sabías todo, para ser sinceros. Cómo por las noches se dormía mirando a la pared que hay en frente de su cama y nunca al techo. Que cuando va de fiesta no le gsusta beber ginebra y que su comida favorita es _tal_. Lo sabes todo, te lo callas todo. Le has observado todo este tiempo en silencio y con paciencia. Sabes que es imposible, te has quedado estancado en él y aunque tu madre te diga que mereces a alguien que te ame, a alguien mejor… tú no quieres a nadie más, ya sea mejor o peor.

Él llega a tu casa con un pantalón de deporte y una chaqueta que le hace parecer con un ochenta por ciento más de masa corporal. Te saluda abrazándote con ese gesto tan suyo de agarrarte por el cuello y te hace cuestionarte mil cosas.

De hecho, con Louis no haces más que cuestionarte cosas. Pero estás bien, con ese dolor lento que te carcome por las noches cuando dormís en la misma habitación, uno en el suelo (o en el sofá si es tu casa…) y otro en la cama; estás perfectamente viendo sus rollos amorosos pasajeros de verano, tú nunca lloras. Nunca has llorado.

-          ¿Huele a comida, babycakes? – entrecierra los ojos y sonríe al mismo tiempo. Eres un chico callado, siempre lo has sido. Sólo asientes mientras te diriges a la cocina y le pones un plato con lo que sobra de tortitas.

-          ¿A quién has invitado a la fiesta? – él frunce el ceño con la boca llena y tú quieres ser sus dedos que se limpian la nata de los labios, tú quieres que seáis sólo él y tú como siempre lo habéis sido en el instituto y en todos lados.

Louis el chico agradable y Harry  el marica rarito.

-          Um, no a mucha gente. – esquiva la mirada y cuando acaba con su comida va a sentarse a tu lado en el sofá que está en frente de la mesa del comedor de la cocina. Es marrón y hay mantas porque es invierno.

Es mejor cuando estás con él. Sus dedos te acarician el hombro y le miras con intensidad a los ojos azules del infierno porque no sabes qué cojones pasa por su cabeza al hacer eso.

-          Es decir, si la gente a la que he invitado invita a más gente, no es mi culpa. Son mis diecisiete, ¿sabes? Quiero que sea guay.

Asientes en silencio y dejas que te acaricie el cabello. Tú odias tu cabello pero a él parece encantarle. Tú odias las camisas elegantes, pero a él le quedan bien. Le prestas una y le recomiendas un pantalón bien ceñido negro, le dices que tú vas a llevar uno igual.

 

 

*

 

 

Habías ayudado a que Louis escondiera todas las cosas de valor de su casa en la habitación de su padre. Le habías echado llave y por eso estaban a salvo de muchos peligros. Por ejemplo de Stan y su complejo de “SOY UN DIOS” que el ácido y la cerveza mezclados le hacían adoptar. También ves al primo _nosequién_ de Louis prácticamente follarse a su novia contra la pared de las escaleras y piensas en la cama del padre de Louis, que está a salvo. El propio Louis se encarga de romper un jarrón, se ríe muy alto y grita a todo el mundo, pero tú sabes que no va tan borracho.

Por eso cuando decides darte una vuelta por la casa (sin hablar con nadie, claro) para ponerte otro vaso de vodka con limón, te quedas de piedra al ver lo que ves. Es más, sientes el vómito literalmente en tu boca.

Louis está rodeado de un pequeño grupito de gente, como dos chicas y un chico más. Un chico más, además del que se está prácticamente tirando en la mesa de la cocina. Tu mejor amigo está subido encima del chico (que al parecer es como castaño claro), puedes sentir cómo tu boca se abre lentamente y cómo tu cabeza se inclina al ver que la cadera de Louis se pega muy intencionadamente a la entrepierna del chico. Y ves que el chico le agarra la camisa que tú le prestaste y se la quiere arrancar. Y no. Eso no puede ser.

Porque nunca te ha importado verle con chicas, porque lo tenías asumido.

¿Pero eso? Si iba a estar con un chico no podía ser con otro que contigo.

Te sientes valiente por un instante y caminas hasta donde se va acumulando la gente para ver el espectáculo más de cerca. Estiras la mano para tirar de Louis, pero… tú no eres valiente. Tu mano se queda suspendida en el espacio, tus ojos cristalinos a punto de estallar y las risas y los gritos y la música y todo es mentira.

Nada existe y lo asumes y te callas como llevas haciendo desde que le conoces.

¿Por qué tenía que seguir siendo así? Analizas el lugar, porque como mamá dice, al fin y al cabo eres un genio. Todo el mundo actúa irracionalmente, así que, ¿por qué no ibas a hacerlo tú? La música que suena es reggae suave, porque en ese punto de la noche todos querían estar de _chill out_. Vas hasta la lista de reproducción del ordenador y enchufas a todo volumen  a los Artic Monkeys con _Flourescent Adolescent_. La chica rubia delgada que te ha estado mirando toda la noche se sorprende después de darse por vencida contigo, cuando la sacas a bailar encima de la mesa del salón.

La coges de las caderas, le susurras que baila bien y en un momento alguien apaga las luces y empieza una guerra de pintura fluorescente. Tiene gracia, piensas, por la canción y eso. La atención que había concentrada en Louis se disuelve y lo notas.

-          ¿Cómo te llamas? – la rubia huele a fresa y tiene unas cejas súper bonitas, piensas. Ves de reojo que Louis se baja de la mesa acomodándose la camiseta. Los Monkeys suenan más fuerte y alguien os silba y os anima a seguir vuestro baile. Louis mira atónito desde un rincón.

-          Zoe – ella sonríe con el bajo de la canción retumbándote en todo el cuerpo.

Descargas todos los años de tu maldita adolescencia en esa mesa, en ese baile, en ella gritando la letra de la canción y saltando súper alto. Ya casi ni miras a Louis y dejas que Zoe te pinte un bigote verde fosforito. Tú le pintas pezones y tetas por encima de la camiseta y al acabarse la canción sabes que no está nada bien. Le estás dando esperanzas cuando sólo la estás utilizando. Y al sentirte fatal te disculpas con ella por algo de lo que ni se ha enterado y bajas a buscar una copa con urgencia.

-          ¡Harry! – es Louis, joder. Te das la vuelta intentando disimular que no quieres ni ver la boca con la que ha besado a _otro_ que no eres tú.

-          ¿Qué? – su peinado se ha ido a la mierda y tiene los ojos rojos aunque sabes con seguridad que no está borracho. Le conoces como a la palma de tu mano y vale que haya bebido un poco, pero sabéis aguantar eso. Y mierda, no encuentras ni un puto vaso limpio en esa casa.

-          ¿Qué te pasa con Zoe? – él mismo se encarga de pasarte un vaso de plástico de dentro de la nevera. Mejor eso que los del suelo. Su rostro está serio y se cruza de brazos dejándote atónito. Observas que tiene marcas de pintura fluorescente rosada y amarilla por los brazos y la cara, tú estás igual pero con verde y morado.

-          ¿Cómo que qué me pasa con ella? ¿Qué cojones me va a pasar, Lou? – porque tú podrías preguntarle qué coño le pasaba a él con el tío de la cocina, aunque no viniera a cuento por parte de ninguno de los dos ese repentino ataque de celos.

Ves la confusión en su cara, reflejada casi que por un momento hasta en la nieve que había estado cayendo en el exterior, acorde con la luna en la blancura de sus gestos. Triste, confundido, perdido.

-          Ven, ven – te dice con urgencia y tu copa se ha ido al infierno porque él no te suelta la mano, porque te obliga a subir las escaleras y se saca la llave de la habitación de su padre del bolsillo y os mete a los dos de golpe.

Sólo ves los manchones de pintura alumbrando desde su cuerpo. Ves que respira agitadamente y tú estás contra la puerta mordiéndote los labios mientras tragas con dificultad. A lo mejor ya no quiere ser más tu amigo. A lo mejor ya no quiere enseñarte más a jugar bien al fútbol, o no quiere matar zombies en la consola los viernes por la noche cuando no os apetece salir. ¿Y si no quiere ir al skate park para ver a los chicos volar? ¿Y si se ha dado cuenta de lo que te pasa y te odia por habérselo ocultado…? ¿…por haberle querido sin su permiso?

-          ¿Qué te pasa, Lou? – ha estado dando vueltas por la habitación intentando no comerse las uñas y cuando tú le hablas se para en seco.

Entonces sientes el viento, ese mismo frío y suave que se quedaba contigo en el parque cuando eras pequeño y no tenías a nadie. Louis se estremece cuando por la ventana de la habitación se cuela esa tranquila ráfaga transparente y tú jadeas al sentir tu sudor congelarse bajo tu pelo.

-          ¿ _Qué_ te pasa, Louis? – y esta vez casi que le gritas. Te acercas a él y ves sus ojos azules temblar como un lago antes de la tormenta.

-          No lo sé… - su voz es un hilo a punto de romperse. Te mira a ti directamente, como si en ti fuera a encontrar las respuestas de lo que le pasa. – No lo sé porque yo estaba ahí y de repente tú estabas allí con Zoe, ¿sabes que es la chica más deseada…? O no sé ni cómo se dice, pero vamos, que todos quieren con ella. Y yo estoy ahí y en dos minutos tú estás con ella ¿por qué? Es decir, ¿por qué me tiembla todo cuando te vi así? Dios… - y se da cuenta de que tenía que haber parado de hablar. Te alejas de él, como si hubieras visto una especie de brujería extraña ante ti.

Tiene que estar muy equivocado, no puede estar insinuando eso.

-          Sabes, Lou… - te sientas en la cama con calma; no puedes permitirte perder lo único bueno que tienes en tu vida. Él se para delante de ti y sus rodillas están pegadas a las tuyas. No importa, os suele pasar a veces. – Que cuando la gente tiene amigos que son… quiero decir,… cuando esos amigos son gays, el otro amigo que sea chico también (o chica, ¿vale?) puede sentirse de un modo u otro posesivo. ¿No sé si me entiendes?

Louis frunce el ceño y tú sabes que ya estás en terreno peligroso. Parpadeas con rapidez como si eso fuera hacer que el nudo que tienes en la garganta se te fuera a desvanecer. Joder, que estás borrando la idea que tiene Louis de ti, esa idea que podría sugerir algo como que te quiere un poquito más de lo normal.

-          ¿Te gusta Zoe? – pones los ojos en blanco porque, eh, se ha quedado rayado en esa idea. Pero cuando él alarga su mano para tocarte la mejilla, todo se te detiene. Le miras a los ojos, casi sin respirar - ¿Zoe, Zoe Pegg? Porque es muy guapa y perfecta.

-          No, no me gusta Zoe, Lou. – su dedo índice va después de su dedo corazón en el camino de tu mejilla izquierda. Desliza el pulgar por tu cuello y se detiene en tus clavículas, aferrándose casi con la uñas. Te mira desde arriba, con superioridad y las pestañas heladas. Te preguntas cómo puedes quererle tanto.

-          Vale, porque no me gusta que te guste.

-          ¿Y cuándo he opinado yo sobre alguna de tus novias? – y no puedes evitar ignorar que su mano ahora está detrás de tu cuello, que ha ido haciéndote cosquillas con una calma muda hasta que te hizo sudar.

Su gesto se vuelve blando, te preguntas qué va ha hacer cuando vuelva del trance que está teniendo. Porque dos chicos que son sólo amigos no se comportan así, no. Es como si sus ojos te susurraran de nuevo “No me gusta que te guste” y sabes que tus labios tiemblan ligeramente entreabiertos, vacilando entre cerrarse para siempre como la tapa de un ataúd o sonreír. El aliento caliente de Louis chocando contra tus párpados te hace rendir finalmente, te das cuenta de que está inclinado sobre ti, tú sentado en la cama con las manos entre tus piernas que se mueren por tocarle.

Y sonríes. Su gesto atónito te hace pensar que el mundo entero se ha detenido, ya no puedes oír la música en el piso de abajo ni puedes acordarte del montón de gente borracha enredada entre colores perdidos que se mezclaban con sudor y lágrimas. Cuando vuelves a mirarle a los ojos ves el miedo, pero no importa porque justo cuando lo detectas es cuando te besa, con los ojos abiertos en un principio y de repente le ves que los cierra con fuerza como si fuera un niño pequeño. Su mano detrás de tu cuello te ciñe con más fuerza.

Jadeas dentro de su boca y él se separa con las pupilas dilatadas, no puedes mover tus manos desmayadas en medio de tus rodillas. Está bien, no pasa nada. Tu universo se está poniendo patas arriba pero la boca de Louis sabe a naranja, a canela y a whisky. Y como si se tratara de una aparición, él se va desvaneciendo en frente tuyo. El peso de su cuerpo se estampa contra el suelo al caer postrado sobre sus rodillas, entre las tuyas propias y con el torso entre tus piernas.

-          ¿Qué he hecho? – pregunta casi que para sí mismo con un colapso emocional evidente que hasta te duele a ti.

-          Me has besado.

Y entonces los dos os dais cuenta de que la pregunta correcta es “¿por qué?”. Los dos necesitáis la respuesta rápido. Las uñas de Louis se clavan en tus muslos mientras le ves apoyar su cabeza en tus piernas y al oírle llorar, sólo sabes besarle el cuello inclinándote sobre él y acariciarle el cabello con suavidad.

 

 

*

 

 

En la madrugada todos los sonidos están amortiguados por el inmensurable silencio del planeta, tú te sientes agobiado por la falta de vida en el exterior; la vida callada y respetuosa que espera a que el sol salga para renacer con sus rayos anaranjados. Por tu ventana se cuela el tímido resplandor de las primeras luces del alba y tú, desnudo bajo una sábana blanca, observas con la cabeza inclinada el paisaje de más allá de las montañas, lo que tus ojos no pueden ver.

La calma muerta del amanecer.

Te levantas y al abrir la ventana aspiras con fuerza, sin importarte que el frío haga que tu piel reaccione de una manera violenta; abres los brazos a ambos lados de tu cuerpo y cierras los ojos. Entonces le escuchas incorporarse en la cama, con los ojos asustados por (a lo mejor) haberse equivocado, con la boca reseca por tus besos y en su expresión una gama de colores oliváceos y grises.

No dice ni una palabra. Desde que os habías besado y hasta la noche pasada que os habías acostado, Louis ha estado sin decir nada más de lo necesario. Os habéis visto para ir al instituto, has ido a comer a casa de su prima, pero los dos callados como el propio ambiente del exterior de tu habitación.

Sus movimientos curvilíneos te cautivan, es como una brisa suave hecha humanidad y ves tus propias uñas marcadas en su pecho. Al encontrarte con sus ojos (con la gracia adormecida de sus pestañas) tragas saliva con fuerza, pues es tan intenso su mirar como el fuego que se funde en los volcanes. Tan profundo y callado como la galaxia y sus estrellas,  y sus seres desconocidos que os miran desde el cielo acercaros lentamente en la oscuridad impenetrable de tu habitación.

-          Harry… - dos sílabas, cinco letras, dos fragmentos fonéticos que se adaptan a sus cuerdas vocales tan eléctricamente que hasta te entra vértigo. Tu nombre en sus labios es como mágico, como si su garganta protegiera esa palabra de todo el mundo. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? Niegas con la cabeza, para que no hable.

El asiente y se deja caer de nuevo en la orilla de tu colchón. Un poco avergonzado, cubre su desnudez con la almohada, lo que hace que se te escape una sonrisita irremediable. Él levanta sus ojos hacia ti y así de lento como es el proceso de un amanecer de invierno, te agachas encima de él.

Despacio. La calma muerta de la mañana entre tus labios. Él tira de ti agarrándote por los hombros y cuando te entierra las uñas en la cadera ya la vida no es vida, cada célula de tu cuerpo acaba por despertarse con una descarga eléctrica que te hace estremecer y él te besa con la lengua amarga y perezosa.

Recuerdas que hace unas horas te ha hecho el amor sobre ese mismo colchón y te pones duro con tan solo evocar la imagen de regreso a tu cabeza. El silencio inquebrantable ya no existe más. Las yemas de sus dedos están encima de tus labios, te susurra que “por favor” y le miras desde arriba, le concedes el pecado y el dulce sabor de cuando te tiemblan las piernas debajo de él. Después de retirar la almohada de encima de sus piernas, te pones a horcajadas  encima de él, con ambas rodillas a cada lado de sus costados y tu pecho toca el suyo. Su miembro roza el tuyo y un quejido bajo sale de tus labios. Grave y lento. Como Louis en conjunto.

Parpadeas mientras te acerca más a él, hace que te arrodilles y besa tus clavículas desde abajo, te muerde el pecho, te lame los pezones y ahora eres tú el que ruega bajito que “por favor”. Crees que si te muerdes más el labio te va a acabar sangrando y aferrado a su cuello sientes como sus manos nuevas en la materia (pero completamente eficientes) acaricia vuestros miembros a la vez. Juntos. Fricción. Por Dios.

 Y te desvaneces en su sudor, te estás fundiendo con su saliva y crees que si llegas a un estado de debilidad más alto vas simplemente a evaporizarte. Joder. Escuchas cantar al primer pajarito del día y Louis te muerde la mejilla, juntando sus dedos con los tuyos, hasta que te hace bajar con las piernas abiertas. Te obliga suavemente a que hagas que _él_ esté dentro de ti. Y aunque creas que es imposible, aunque hasta hace una semana todo esto pudiera parecerte completamente sacado de una fantasía tuya sin sentido, está pasando.

Y gimes, sientes la brisa que te seca el sudor de la espalda causándote un estremecimiento que pasa automáticamente al cuerpo de Louis como por fusión mental. Sientes que va a hablar y le cubres los labios con los tuyos propios, bebiendo la medicina de su saliva, subiendo y bajando encima de él. Dentro y fuera de ti.

El calor, el cosquilleo, las piernas de gelatina y el vientre de fuego.

Quieres quedártelos todos como tatuajes, como recuerdos imborrables de él esparcido dentro de ti. Quieres quedarte la esencia del viento que una vez te acarició las manos cuando estabas solo en el parque y sin amigos, ese mismo viento que ahora os acaricia a los dos y lame el sudor de tu espalda.


End file.
